


Shades of Pink

by rosiegal



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70's, American Tour, Cuddling, Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hotel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Probably not timeline accurate but hey I don't care, Sharing a Bed, but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegal/pseuds/rosiegal
Summary: "‘Me and Brian will share a room, and you and Deaky will!’ Freddie said it so casually, the most normal thing in the world of course. So, Roger didn’t really think about it, to be honest. He had shared a room with plenty of blokes before, nothing wrong with that.Looking back, Roger probably should’ve asked why Freddie mentioned it at all, because he only found out when they were already at the hotel.‘One bed?’  Roger’s eyebrows were slightly tilted. Not that he was upset or anything, but for God’s sake Freddie, couldn’t you have mentioned this before?"tldr: Roger and John have to share a bed.





	Shades of Pink

America isn’t a familiar country for John. Sure, he has heard plenty of it, mostly through the radio and the newspapers, but he has never actually been in said country. He has never even been outside of Europe actually.

So when Freddie gleefully announced they’d be going on tour in America, John didn’t really know what to expect. He was a bit scared honestly, going so far away from home. But, he reminded himself, he was going to tour with his best mates. He wouldn’t be alone in the new country.

The flight had gone smoothly, except for Brian almost having a panic attack – turns out the man has a horrible flight phobia and couldn’t be bothered to tell anyone until they had already boarded the plane – thankfully Freddie’s an actual angel, and had bought some sleeping pills just in case. John hoped to spend the entire flight looking out of the window, dreaming away with the clouds. He didn’t really mind long flights; he had always preferred long car rides. Being able to dream away, think about everything and nothing, it fills him with joy.

‘Mate, would you like a drink? I’ll pay.’

His daydreams were cut short however, when Roger gently tapped him on his shoulder. Roger was seated next to him, and was reading a book. His messy blond hair was tangled, but in an endearing way, so it was forgivable. John felt a bit dazed and blinked a couple of times before the question set in.

‘I’m good, thank you.’ John wasn’t really in the mood for a drink. Drinking while being in a car always made him sick, so this probably wouldn’t be any different. Besides, he’d eventually have to get up to go to the bathroom if he had a drink now, and that would mean breaking away from his daydream again.

Roger nodded, and continued reading his book. The cover of the book was a lovely shade of pink, one that reminded John of apple blossoms. Roger was clearly deeply focused on the book, his tongue just slightly sticking out of his mouth as he flipped the page. Ah, John realized he was staring. That’s probably not a polite thing to do, so he looked away, to the window again.

Just as he was about to continue his nice little daydream, he was interrupted by a soft groan from behind him. Brian was apparently waking up, and much to his own dismay, realized he was still flying high up in the sky. Now he heard Freddie’s hushed voice, trying to lull him back to sleep. John smiled, Freddie truly was an angel.

John sighed as he tried to continue his daydream, but his eyes were so heavy, so heavy. He would close them, just for a moment, just to make them less heavy.

~

When he woke up, they had already landed. Turbulence didn’t bother him really, so he was able to sleep through it all. Getting all of their stuff from the airplane had been exhausting, especially the instruments, but they had done it. Truth be told, everything was easy until they’d arrived at the hotel.

‘Me and Brian will share a room, and you and Deaky will!’ Freddie said it so casually, the most normal thing in the world of course. So, Roger didn’t really think about it, to be honest. He had shared a room with plenty of blokes before, nothing wrong with that.

Looking back, Roger probably should’ve asked why Freddie mentioned it at all, because he only found out when they were already at the hotel.

‘One bed?’ Roger’s eyebrows were slightly tilted. Not that he was upset or anything, but for God’s sake Freddie, couldn’t you have mentioned this before?

‘Darling, don’t throw a tantrum now. It’s a two persons bed, I’m sure you can figure it out.’ Freddie frowned at him. Roger didn’t really understand, had he looked angry? He wasn’t angry, just confused. He was about to make his case, but then he spotted John.

John was looking at the ground, a slight blush covering his face. His long hair hung over his shoulders, he was twirling it around. Oh crap – was John going to be okay with sharing a bed? For God’s sake, they should’ve talked about this before. Why hadn’t they done that? He had to ask now.

Scraping his throat, he attempted to speak. ‘John, are you okay with this?’ unfortunately for Roger, his voice just had to crack. Thankfully it made John giggle.

‘I suppose so, just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all,’ John’s voice was still a bit groggy from the flight, he had slept for about an hour or so. Okay, thank God, John didn’t seem to be angry either. Good, they could figure this out.

Then Roger looked over at Brian, and oh man, what a sight.

Brian was pretty furiously blushing. It was kind of obvious that he had planned his roommate, and he was doing a bad job of hiding it. It wasn’t a secret for Roger that Brian might have a tiny crush on the singer. He was a good friend however, and only made fun of him for it in private. Roger had to suppress a giggle. He quietly wondered if John had any clue about what was going on between them.

‘Here are your keys, sir,’ the nice lady at the reception handed them their keys. ‘Have a nice stay here!’ she smiled at them.

Freddie grabbed the keys. ‘Thank you so much, have a great night!’ Freddie handed the jingling key to their shared room over to John. ‘Don’t lose it darling, we can’t afford it,’ Freddie let out a little laugh. John nodded.

‘Goodnight Freddie, goodnight Brian,’ John yawned, already walking away. Roger supposed the bloke was really tired, so he quickly exchanged goodbyes as well, before running after John.

~

The room was covered in a golden light from the setting sun, the window slightly open to let in the crisp autumn air. The view was quite beautiful, the Hudson had turned golden too.

The bed was comfortable, a nice, soft, white bed. John had practically jumped on it the moment he opened the room. God, he was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep – and shower. Right, he had to shower.

‘Roger, is it okay if I take a quick shower? I feel kind of gross if I sleep without taking a shower first,’ John mumbled, raking his hands up and down the covers of the bed. The room was a nice color of brown, his favorite color. He smiled when he noticed.

‘That’s fine Deaks, I’ll just change here,’ Roger replied. He didn’t really feel like showering anyways, he would much rather just like to sleep. He had slept for a little bit in the plane, but not nearly enough for him to feel rested.

Roger threw on a way too big shirt which he lovingly called his pajamas. The shirt was a faded pink, not Roger’s favorite color, but a nice color regardless. He played with the loose tag on the shirt for a bit, before John walked in.

John was wearing fluffy socks, and a long pajama, looking a bit like a dress. It looked very comfortable. Roger couldn’t help but giggle however. ‘Do you always wear socks to bed?’

John just nodded, ‘Yes, I do. It feels nice, sort of comforting really.’ Roger nodded in understanding. He personally wasn’t a fan of wearing socks to bed, but he could see how it could be comforting for John. Besides, he only had one set of pajamas, so he might actually be the odd one here.

‘So, let’s settle into bed, yeah?’ John said tiredly. Roger once again just nodded, pulling the sheets of their bed back, and settling into it. John joined him, sliding in next to him. Roger pulled the covers up. ‘Don’t you dare steal these in your sleep!’

The bed was really fluffy and nice. The covers felt like a big hug. Roger let out a content sigh, feeling his eyelids get heavier already. Just a few deep breaths should do the trick.

He had been sleeping peacefully for at least an hour when John’s voice made him open his eyes once more.

‘Rog?’ he softly said, ‘do you have trouble falling asleep in other beds as well?’ John looked fatigued, his soft features a bit too harsh right now.

Roger knew what John was doing. He was desperately trying to feel less alone in his current predicament. He frowned, not liking the thought of John having any anxiety right now, even if he currently wasn’t experiencing it himself.

He didn’t want to lie to John however. Roger never had any trouble falling asleep in any bed. He can’t remember how many times he’d spend the night in a random bird’s bed. ‘Not really, no.’

John groaned, clearly not frustrated with him but with his situation. It broke Roger’s heart to see him like this. ‘Would you like to talk a bit? See if that helps?’

John shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, I’m too tired to talk. Just continue sleeping, I’ll find another way.’

He had to find another way to comfort the poor bloke. It was clear John had been trying to sleep for a long time.

‘Deaky, do you wish to feel less alone?’

John’s eyebrows furrowed. He supposes that’s actually what he needed right now, yeah. He hadn’t really thought about it that way before. ‘Yeah, I do.’ He whispered faintly.

Roger sighed. He had no idea if this would work, if John would even allow it, but he didn’t have a clue on what else to do. He opened his arms and shoveled closer to John. Unfortunately, John didn’t seem to get the hint. ‘What are you doing?’ he slurred quietly.

Darn it, now Roger had to say it out loud as well. He had already been blushing a little bit, but now his whole face was a shade of pink. ‘Would you like to cuddle?’ Roger murmured.

Now John blushed. Oh, that’s why he had opened his arms like that. ‘Sure,’ and he slid into Roger’s arms, feeling Roger exhale a breath.

Roger wrapped his arms around the younger boy, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling his body warmth. John slid into the crook of his throat, resting softly against his chest. Ah, he thought, this was one of the most underappreciated things in life. He always forgot how much he loves cuddling until he actually does it.

Roger’s shirt was a lovely shade of pink, one that reminded him of apple blossoms. Roger felt like a nice, warm blanket wrapped around him. His breaths tickled his scalp, but in a pleasant way. He felt Roger wrap his arms around him, and oh, oh, that felt nice. John can’t remember the last time he’s been held like this. Roger started playing gently with his hair, which made him feel even nicer. He let out a satisfied noise.

Roger played with John’s hair, causing him to let out a satisfied sound. He breathily giggled, he was satisfied as well. One of John’s arms was now snaked around him as well. He could tell John was getting close to falling asleep now.

Without even thinking about it, Roger moved John’s bangs carefully, and tenderly kissed his forehead. Once he realized what he did, he became as red as a tomato. Whatever, no taking back his accidental sentiment now. John didn’t react.

Roger’s lips were apparently as soft as they looked. John had absolutely no clue why Roger had just done that, but instead of worrying too much about it, John decided to instead nuzzle a bit more into Roger’s chest, returning the sentiment.

Roger happily accepted the nuzzle, his eyes were getting heavy once more however, and he knew he wouldn’t be awake for much longer. ‘Goodnight, Deaky,’ closing his eyes, he fell back asleep, barely awake in the first place.

Roger missed the ‘Goodnight, Roger,’ by just a few seconds. Not that it mattered, only a minute later John was also in a deep, satisfying sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi nyall i finally wrote something again oh my!!! i hope u like it, pls leave kudo's and comments if you do, and i might make this into a series!!! <3 thank u all for reading, have a lovely day!


End file.
